


A Way to Say I Missed You or Part of You

by nova_starrs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova_starrs/pseuds/nova_starrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one part of Megatron worth missing</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way to Say I Missed You or Part of You

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't expect my first fic to get so much attention so here's another. it's pwp, one day i'll write a fic with some plot but that day isn't today.

If he were to be honest with himself--and Starscream was honest with no one least of all himself--he would say that he'd missed his master.

Well he hadn't exactly missed Megatron, more like a certain part of Megatron, a part of Megatron that was shoved snugly against his ceiling node.  
Starscream had missed Megatron’s spike the most in his three year….excursion or whatever he liked to call it. Megatron could have his fragging dark energon for now Starscream had exactly what he’d been craving in his master’s absence. His servos could only satisfy him so much.

His thoughts faded into static when Megaton slightly changed the angle of his thrusts, dragging his spike along the oversensitive nodes of Starscream’s valve. Lubricant flowed constantly and heavily, staining the berth and everything else that it touched. Megatron grinned smugly and raked his claws over the broad expanse of his second’s wings, marring with deep gouges drawing energon. Starscream spat static and pushed his aft out to meet the violent thrusts, his talons dug furrows in the berth pad.

All too soon he felt the tell-tale pressure of an overload building in his valve, his wings fluttered in the warlord’s grasp and his jaw fell slack. Megatron’s pace never faltered, instead it became faster and more violent by the second. He slammed his spike into his second’s too narrow port, relishing in the cries it wrought from him. Starscream struggled to hold back his overload, gasping and moaning, his talons clenched and released the berth pad rhythmically.

“M-my lord—Megatron-“  
He was cut off by his overload tearing through his systems suddenly and sending his processor reeling. Starscream let out an undignified screech and his struts locked up and his valve cycled down hard on the spike within. He dimly registered Megatron’s pleasured grunt but not the rush of hot transfluid. Electricity crackled up his spinal strut and his optics flared near white and then offline. Starscream shuddered and shook apart, lubricant gushed around Megatron’s spike and splattered onto his pelvic span. Megatron continued to thrust, though not as fast as before. He eased his cord in and out slowly to help Starscream along.

Finally the SIC went limp against the berth, his frame lax against the padding. A few moments later he became painfully aware of the hard spike still pressed firmly against the back of his valve. He onlined an optic and peered back at Megatron sheepishly and excuse ready at the tip of his glossa.

“We're not finished yet Starscream.” Megatron said in a static laced growl. He pulled out of Starscream’s valve, groaning at the rush of fluid that followed.  
He rubbed the tip of his spike against the swollen and slick folds before driving back in all the way to the hilt. His second let out something like a squawk, his wings shooting up perpendicular to his spinal strut as Megatron continued his punishing pace.

If there was one thing worth missing about Megatron, it was definitely his spike. Primus knew the rest of him wasn't worth much.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are cool but comments are my sustenance


End file.
